


I loved you, brother

by orphan_account



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2895353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-I loved you, brother- Vergil's fucking voice repeated in his head again non stoppable. <br/>"But I still fucking love you, bastard" </p>
<p>Set in DmC reboot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you, brother

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : broken English, I just finish the game and I can't help to write :P

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

Dante woke up, he wiped at his tear-stained face. It's not because of nightmare, not anymore ,not limbo too.

 

**memories**

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

the words repeated themselves all over and over again.

 

"loved.." Dante repeated the word, wondered if he felt the same, 'loved' but not love anymore?

After all, he was the one who stabbed Vergil's heart first. He was willing to end his brother's life didn't he?

 

No,

He didn't

He didn't want Vergil to die

 

The tears ran down stupidly from his eyes ,fresh and warm.

 

"damn you, Vergil"

He cursed

He felt so angry and so... lost.

 

"Where the hell are you, bigger dick"

 

Not that Dante would ever admitted that Vergil got a bigger dick. It should sound funny but it's not. It just brought too damn good memory back (their joking conversation, not agrument or farewell ones) which right now made him hurt like burning in hell alive.

 

Dante cried. It's not like him at all but yet he cried his heart out. He WANTED Vergil. NEEDED if the word still made sense after he almost killed Vergil by his own hand.

 

"I just found you" Dante burried his face to the tear-stained pillow. It's wet yet warm. "to had lost you again"

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

Vergil's fucking voice repeated in his head again non stoppable.

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

"But I still fucking love you, bastard"

 

Dante wondered if that's ok, if that would make up for everything and he and his brother could rejoin to each other again.

 

No

Vergil had no love for him now

It would not be okay

 

He chose the wrong side

He should choose his brother

but he didn't

 

_-Rule the world together, Dante-_

Right, he should choose that after all.

 

_-You've chosen the wrong side-_

He chose side with mankind, with Kat. A wrong decision. A mistake.

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

A mistake that he couldn't take it back.

A mistake that would make him die alone ..make Vergil die alone.

A mistake that changed 'love' to 'loved'

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

"But I still love you, brother" Dante said it "But I still love you" and said it again.

 

but nothing would changed.

nothing would changed.

 

_-I loved you, brother-_

 

_-loved-_

 

_-loved-_

 

_-ed-_

 

_._


End file.
